Toxic Heart
by Phantom Sin
Summary: Family is complicated. You never know what to expect. Watch them as they evade the ugliness of the truth. Here are their thoughts.
1. Chapter 1: Toxic Heart

**AN:** Helloooo! Another one of my experiments. Open to interpretation. Hope you enjoy! :D

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HP character as you well know. Ta!

* * *

Toxic Heart

 **~o0o~**

The love we shared, the love of a lifetime. How could it be so numb? How could I not feel the happiness, the joy of being together? Why was it so cold? I wish we could start over. I wish our love wasn't so filled with a toxic heart.

Why was it like this? Did I not care for you? Did I not give you the love you deserve? Why are we like this? So distant. So detached. So indifferent. Can't we fix this? Can't we bring back the happiness we had once before? Why is it filled with such a wretched toxic heart?

I wish things could be different. I wish things weren't like this but I can't change what was. Is there a way we can be together again? To share, to laugh, to bring back all that sheer delight we used to have. We'd sit back, tease and enjoy, at ease with each other but it is so sad that our love is filled with a toxic heart.

Will it ever be the same again? Can we still have that happiness we had before? Is it possible? Is it attainable? I don't know if we can fix this, when it has been shattered, bruised and broken. How can we do this when all we've ever had is a love filled with a toxic heart?


	2. Chapter 2: A Journey Through The Dark

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP characters.

* * *

 **A Journey Through The Dark**

 **~o0o~**

You are the light to my darkness, the shining star to my night, a pearl to my dismal black.

You light up my day with your bright smile and twinkling eyes. I cannot stop but stare into your eyes as I find the answer to all my problems.

You are the angel come to take me away from the devil that wants my soul, for his own. When I'm alone, I find you, you are there like a ray of hope. You are my ruby that bleeds red, pumping my blood, making my heart sing.

From you I find the strength to fight my way out of prison from the nightmares and deaths that haunt me every time I sleep or wake. I've left behind the arrows that bite into my skin like thorns. For you my rose, the love of my life I will never forget.

The venom is spreading, we must hurry before it attacks our bodies. We will be no more if I cannot have one more chance to take your hand and be the one that lights your path until the very end.

This is a journey through the dark. To prevail, we must lose something to gain something.


	3. Chapter 3: Frost

**AN:** Hi all, this is open to interpretation. Hope you enjoy! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own HP world or it's characters. Goodnight! XO

* * *

Frost

 **~o0o~**

I have entered this frost,  
I can't get out of.  
A wall so thick,  
I'm panting.

-0-

I'm trapped inside,  
someone come to help me.  
It's pointless,  
this frost will just keep on building.

-0-

The way I know it,  
you have two choices.  
Either, fight or die.  
This frost is never ending.

-0-

I'll push and shove,  
until I'm through.  
I will not stop,  
till the frost is done growing.

-0-

My god! I think that,  
I'm still remaining.  
Hang on, look!  
I can see the frost is thining.

-0-

Finally, I'm free.  
This frost cannot touch me.


	4. Chapter 4: Traitor

**AN:** Thank you for all of the reviews. You're fab! XO Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or its characters. :)

* * *

Traitor

 **~o0o~**

You've wrecked us.  
You've shamed us.  
There is no turning back.  
We've been outed, as the one.  
Who is the traitor.

-0-

Because of your mistake.  
I'm the who's wanted.  
Mother is a crying mess.  
Barely able to lift her head.  
We can't hide now.  
It's a shame.  
We will always be known.  
As the traitor.

-0-

Our walls are down.  
The perfect beauty is now cracked.  
People are laughing.  
They are sneering.  
What a traitor.

-0-

The stage is empty.  
The crowd have gone to sleep.  
We are nothing but a trophy.  
Old and grubby.  
Hanging alone on the bookshelf.  
Reading.  
TRAITOR!

-0-

This is what I get for being your son.  
An heir to the throne, my foot.  
I'm left to babysit my mother.  
While your still in prison.  
And I'm being called a traitor.


	5. Chapter 5: Cold

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or its characters. Hope you enjoy! ;D

* * *

 **Cold**

 **~o0o~**

We are so close.

Don't stop now.

I have enough will in me to go on.

It would be disappointing if we gave up.

If we are cold,

then we should be solid and unbreakable.

-0-

What's stopping us,

I know it's not me.

I've always believed we could beat the odds.

Why stop now when we are just beginning.

The cold shouldn"t bother you.

It's who we are.

-0-

Don't lose courage.

This journey is hard but

we can get through this.

Remember to watch out for the light.

It's there where we will see out task

come to fruition.

We are as cold as stone,

Impenetratable and succulent.

-0-

Nothing should matter now

but reaching the end.

I have every faith that we can do this.

We are not one to back down from a challenge.

Fight, fight untill you are sore.

I never said this road was going to be easy.

Cold wind blows at us but we do not shiver.

It cannot split the skin we wear.

-0-

It's not far now.

Cover is almost upon us.

Drive forward.

Push against the blocks holding us back.

Cripple the despair weighing on our shoulders.

Shake off the weakness propelling you to your knees.

No cold can be crushed if we let it.


End file.
